This invention relates to a method of forming the core of a ball.
The conventional method of forming the core of a ball is disadvantageous in that the core loses its shape when it is taken out of the metallic mold because of the fact that the fibers are merely fixed by compression. Accordingly, the operation of fastening a thread to the core is difficult. Moreover, another disadvantage is that the core having the fastened thread cannot be formed into a perfectly round ball.